The invention relates to a commissioning device comprising a plurality of shift-out magazines arranged along a conveying path, in particular at a conveying belt, and provided for accommodating items stacked therein, these items being capable of being introduced in the form of item stacks into insert spaces provided in the shift-out magazines, from where these items reach shift-out spaces also provided in the shift-out magazines and equipped with a shifting device by which the items located in a shift-out space of the respective shift-out magazine can be shifted out individually onto the conveying path or the conveying belt, the conveying path or the conveying belt collecting the collective of items shifted out of the shift-out magazines according to the composition order of the individual commissions and delivering the same.
With commissioning devices of the above-indicated type, the item units may be shifted out onto the conveying path or conveying belt quickly and in the exact numbers in accordance with the respective commissioning order due to the fact that they are made ready to be shifted out by being stacked in a magazine, and all the items are collected on the conveying path or conveying belt according to the individual commissions.